He's Perfect
by HiryuKaedeReal
Summary: semua orang pasti memiliki suatu kesempurnaan... ini hanya sebuah kisah Fluffy... drama remaja yang terlibat Cinta segi-empat... bagi Hinata sempurna itu Naruto, bagi Naruto sempurna itu Sakura, bagi Sakura sempurna itu Sasuke, bagi Sasuke sempurna itu Hinata... Takdir memang suka bermain-main pada mereka...
1. Chapter 1

**HE'S PERFECT…**

 **PROLOG :**

Di mata Hinata Hyuuga yang sempurna itu Naruto. Cowok yang sudah ditaksirya dari kecil. Matanya yang indah, rambutnya yang unik, terus kulitnya yang kecoklatan yang bikin dia kelihatan meanly, sikapnya yang ramah, otaknya yang polos, selalu positif thinking sama orang, tampan, walaupun semua itu hanya terlihat di mata Hinata aja sih. Pokoknya bagi Hinata dia itu sempurna, orang yang paling sempurna di dunia ini TITIK.

Di mata Uzumaki Naruto, sempurna itu Sakura. Udah cantik, baik, pintar, punya badan yang proposional, manis, warna rambutnya unik, punya mata yang indah, senyumnya yang menawan, sikapnya yang sopan walupun kadang-kadang kayak preman sih. Pokoknya hidupnya nggak akan sempurna deh tanpa kehadiran cewek manis yang bernama Sakura itu, cewek yang selalu jadi obsesinya dari kecil.

Di mata Haruno Sakura yang sempurna itu Sasuke. Wajahnya yang cakep, punya badan yang sexy, sikapnya yang dingin, irit bicara, jalannya yang keren dan berkharisma, kaya, kuat, hebat, pintar, matanya yang indah, suaranya yang keren. Pokoknya di dunia ini nggak ada orang sesempurna Sasuke deh.

Di mata Uchiha Sasuke sempurna itu Hinata. Wajah yang biasa, sifatnya yang pemalu, kalo bicara suka gugup, otak pas-pasan, polos, nggak peka, lemah, penakut, sikapnya yang terlalu baik hati sampe di salah gunakan sama orang, suaranya yang merdu, matanya yang indah, tawanya yang manis, sopan, dan selalu bikin dia seperti orang bodoh kalo didekatnya. Pokoknya di mata Sasuke itu, semua yang ada pada Hinata itu sempurna.

Tapi mereka nggak tau di balik kesempurnaan itu pasti ada kelemahan, tergantung cara menyembunyikannya saja di balik kesempurnaan itu.

Jadi, semua itu tergantung mereka.

Hinata-Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke

Takdir cinta mereka di mulai dari sekarang…

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

cerita kedua aku.. yeay... semoga ada yang berminat baca... hehehe

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Begin…**

 **Main Pair : SasuHina dan NaruSaku**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pertama kali Hinata kenal Naruto itu saat dia masih duduk di kelas tiga sd, saat itu Hinata sedang di bully sama teman-teman ceweknya yang entah kenapa benci banget sama dia. Dan seperti di film kartun yang Hinata sering tonton, Naruto kebetulan saja datang seperti super hero kesiangan walaupun hari itu masih sore sih. Tapi tetap saja sempat bikin Hinata degdegan pas ngeliat dia dengan gantengnya ngebentak cewek-cewek itu, ini pandangan Hinata lho!. Sempat sih, Hinata lihat cowok itu ciut dengar balesan bentakan cewek-cewek yang sedang membulynya, tapi itu nggak bertahan lama sampe cewek-cewek itu pergi dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, nggak tau deh apa yang di bicarakan Naruto sama mereka, soalnya naruto ngajak cewek-cewek itu mojok di pojokan sambil bisik-bisik. Nggak elit memang cara penyelamatannya tapi ya sudahlah yang penting di mata Hinata, Naruto itu penyelamat dirinya._

 _Hinata masih saja duduk di tanah sampe ada tangan yang yang terulur kearah dirinya, mencoba membantunya berdiri._

 _"kamu nggak apa-apa?.."_

 _Hinata kemudian menyambut tangan itu perlahan, mukanya sedikit memerah kala matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata cowok penyelamatnya tadi._

 _"a-aku nggak apa-apa…"_

 _Naruto senyum abis itu nyodorin permen lollipop buat Hinata. Yang di kasih malah menatapnya dengan bingung._

 _"ini buat kamu… supaya kamu nggak sedih lagi.."_

 _Naruto garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, hal biasa yang dia lakukan untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya. Dengan malu-malu Hinata ngambil permen itu, sambil tersenyum lembut sama cowok yang lagi salting di depannya._

 _"udah ya.. aku mau pergi dulu.. temen aku sudah nunggu.."_

 _Naruto hampir saja mau pergi saat ia rasa ada tangan yang memegangnya erat tangannya, lagi._

 _"na-nama kamu siapa?.."_

 _Naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat gadis itu, apalagi saat naruto natap wajah cewek itu yang memerah. Satu hal yang ada di kepalanya saat itu, gadis di depannya ini lucu._

 _"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…"_

 _Dengan itu Naruto pergi, berlari kecil kearah seorang cowok yang juga natap kearah mereka. Tampa sadar Hinata tersenyum melihat punggung naruto yang sudah menjauh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

12 tahun kemudian….

" hei-hei.. ku dengar ada anak baru lho.."

" oh yeah? Cewek apa cowok?.."

" aku nggak tau.. tapi katanya sih dapat biayasiswa dari sekolah ini.."

" serius?.. sepertinya dia pintar… "

" kalo cewek… aku jadiin pacar deh…"

Suasana kelas yang riuh, membuat Sasuke merasa risih padahal bel sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu tapi tetap saja mereka berisik. Apalagi liat kumpulan cowok yang sedang ngumpul di depannya, bikin moodnya tambah buruk saja. Untungnya saja sahabatnya si baka-dobe pergi ketoilet saat bel masuk, nggak tau deh kenapa dia tiba-tiba kabur saat bel masuk bunyi, mungkin dia niat bolos, Sasuke nggak peduli.

Baru saja Sasuke mau masang headshet ke telinganya kalo nggak ada tangan yang mukul pundaknya keras _ralat_ sangat keras.

"yo! Sasuke.."

Baru saja Sasuke memikirkannya, orangnya sudah datang. Dengan tampang innocent seperti biasanya, Naruto duduk di depan sasuke, sebelumnya dia sedikit menggeser tempat duduk cowok-cowok tadi. Dia juga kelihatannya nggak peduli dengan tatapan mematikan Sasuke, awalnya sih dia pura-pura cuek tapi lama-lama dia risih juga, ayolah siapa sih yang tahan lama-lama di tatap kayak mau di kuliti.

"Ok Sas.. aku minta maaf.."

Ucap Naruto lesu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam kembali berkutat dengan hp-nya. Naruto yang ngerasa di cuekin hampir saja mau mukul Sasuke lagi sampai ada tangan yang menahan tangannya abis itu menghempaskannya dengan kasar dan langsung ngambil tempat di samping Sasuke. Cowok-cowok yang tadi bergosip ria sekarang malah bersiul-siul nggak jelas. Seperti biasa Sasuke terlihat nggak peduli sama cewek yang lagi meluk-meluk tangannya nggak jelas. Naruto yang di hempaskan tangannya malah meringis kesakitan. Sasuke melihat mereka dengan malas, dia sudah terbiasa dengan paginya yang selalu seperti ini. Naruto yang kesakitan dan Sakura yang sok manja ke dia.

"Sakura-chan.. kau kejam sekali padaku.."

Cewek yang di panggil Sakura hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil makin menguatkan lengannya di Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke melihat-lihat hp-nya dengan serius nggak peduli dengan suara yang manggil dia dengan intonasi yang menurutnya sok imut.

"Sasuke… Sakura-chan memanggilmu.."

Tumben Naruto mengeluarkan suara yang serius. Tapi Sasuke masih nggak peduli dia masih sibuk dengan hp-nya, dan saat ini dia nggak pengen di ganggu. Walaupun dua sahabatnya itu masih menunggu sedikit perhatian darinya.

"Sasukeee… segitu pentingnyakah hp-mu sehingga kau cuekin Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura melepas tangannya perlahan dari Sasuke, abis itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk ke tempatnya semula. Naruto sekarang sudah sampai pada puncak kesabarannya, pengen banget deh dia saat ini nyakar muka Sasuke sekarang.

" TEME—aduh!"

Naruto ngerasa ada yang ngelempar dia pake sesuatu, saat dia nengok ke belakang ada Anko-sensei di depan kelas natap dia dengan pandangan mengerikan, bikin dia langsung cengengesan nggak jelas, masang muka innocent andalannya, Naruto dengan hati-hati balik kebangkunya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan sakura.

"Dobe…"

Iiiiih pengen banget deh naruto jahit mulut sasuke saat dia mengatakan dirinya bodoh, bener-bener nih orang bikin emosi!.

"Baiklah anak-anak.. kita kedatangan murid baru.. ayo masuk perkenalkan dirimu.."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ini yang dia tunggu dari tadi.

Akhirnya murid baru yang di panggil itu masuk, walaupun dengan jelas terlihat keraguan dalam tingkahnya. Seisi kelas langsung riuh, membuat muka cewek ini memerah menahan malu.

"Pe-perkenalkan na-nama saya Hyuuga Hinata.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata maluuu banget saat di tatap oleh semua orang yang ada di kelas itu, mending tatapannya biasa tapi ini malah mata mereka semua seolah berkata ' _lihat! ada alien nyasar!'_ sakit rasanya bro. Tapi Hinata berusaha tenang, maklum anak baru harus jaga imej, jadi Hinata berusaha cuek walaupun hasilnya sia-sia. Untungnya Anko-sensei langsung nyuruh dia duduk. Tapi Hinata tetap diem di tempatnya dengan wajah bingung. Wajarlah hinata bingung di kelas ini nggak terlihat ada bangku kosong sampai ada suara yang menurutnya mirip suara hantu.

"Hyuuga kau duduk di sini…"

Semua orang langsung natap kebelakang, lebih tepatnya ke Sasuke. Tumbeeeen Sasuke baik sama orang, seumur hidup mereka ini pertama kali liat Sasuke nawarin orang atau lebih tepatnya nawarin cewek untuk duduk di sampingnya, kalo sampai fansnya tau, ini bakal jadi hot gossip terpanas seantero sekolah. Sedangkan yang ditawarin malah bengong, bukan! bukan karna melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya cakep tingkat dewa, malahan kalo di teliti dengan jelas Hinata nggak liat Sasuke, tapi ngeliat orang yang ada di samping meja Sasuke, hanya saja ada 2 meja yang misahin mereka.

Nggak salah lagi itu Naruto!

"kenapa bengong disini?! sana cepat duduk!"

Bentakan Anko-sensei bikin Hinata balik lagi kedunia nyata. Dengan takut-takut Hinata jalan kearah bangku Sasuke, perasaan Hinata saja atau memang Sasuke natap dia dengan pandangan sinis ya?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sumpah demi apapun saat ini Hinata nggak bisa konsentrasi. gimana bisa konsentrasi dari dua jam yang lalu Sasuke terus natap dia, di tambah mata para cewek natap dia dengan pandangan nggak suka, di tambah lagi ada Naruto yang masih natap dia _syok_ , seneng sih di tatap sama Naruto, pengen juga bales, tapi ada cewek di samping Naruto itu loh yang bikin Hinata takut _._ helloo bukan Hinata yang mau duduk disini tapi kebetulan saja ada bangku kosong, lagipula dia udah ditawarin -lebih tepatnya di suruh- nggak enak juga kan kalo di tolak, masa mereka tega ngeliat Hinata berdiri sambil ngikutin pelajaran.

Oke, sekarang tatapan mereka mulai berefek. Tangan Hinata gemeteran, wajahnya udah memerah menahan malu soalnya ditatap sama Naruto, keringet dingin udah mulai keluar, nafasnya udah nggak beraturan, sekarang Hinata yakin wajahnya mungkin kelihatan jelek. Saat ini Hinata jadi galau, bales natap Sasuke dia malu, bales tatap Naruto dia gugup, bales natap cewek-cewek itu dia takut. Tapi syukurlah penderitaan Hinata berakhir saat suara bel sekolah bunyi. Setelah Anko-sensei keluar, kelas jadi ricuh, awalnya sih Hinata udah niat kabur dari tadi ke perpustakaan, tapi saat dia mau berdiri dia udah duluan ditarik bikin dia jatuh kelantai. Hinata pengen saja nangis saat itu, salah dia apa sih?

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hinata baru sadar kalo teman sebangkunya itu nyeremin kalo lagi ngebentak orang. Hinata udah mau berdiri kalo nggak ada tangan yang terulur kearah dia, langsung saja Hinata ngerasa dejavu, di depannya ada Naruto yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya! Oh My God mimpi apa Hinata semalam!?. Dengan malu-malu Hinata meyambut tangan itu perlahan.

"Terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama.."

Masih dengan senyuman cerahnya, Naruto kemudian melepas tangannya, bikin Hinata sedikit kecewa. Abis itu pergi kearah Sasuke, sekilas Hinata mendengar nama cewek yang tadi ngedorong dia itu Karin. Hinata awalnya masih betah liat Naruto lama-lama, kalo saja dia nggak ngerasain tatapan menakutkan dari cewek disamping Naruto yang masih belum berkurang, dengan terburu-buru Hinata keluar kelas. Masalah ngeliat Naruto nanti saja belakangan, sekarang cari aman dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi bikin Hinata sedih padahal dia lagi enak-enaknya pacaran sama buku. Hinata masuk kelas perlahan abis itu duduk di bangkunya. Dia merasa sedikit tenang soalnya Sasuke belum datang terus pandangan sinis sudah nggak kerasa lagi, tapi Naruto di mana ya? Padahal Hinata saat ini rinduuu banget sama senyumannya ramah Naruto. Dia juga sedikit ngerasa sedih soalnya dari tadi nggak ada yang ngajak dia buat kenalan, semua orang terkesan acuh sama dia setelah dia balik ke kelas. Hinata ngebuka bukunya bentar, dari pada nggak ada kerjaan mending baca buku tipikal anak pinter walaupun otaknya pas-pasan sih. Dia masih saja asyik melihat buku sampai dia dengar suara bangku di sampingnya bergeser.

Hinata masih terlihat cuek dengan bukunya, dia nggak peduli untuk lihat siapa orang yang duduk di bangkunya, kalupun dia melihat dia juga akan punya jawaban yang sama, orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu Sasuke. Tunggu, kalo ada Sasuke berarti ada Naruto!. Hinata langsung liat kearah Sasuke, benarkan dugaannya, di samping Sasuke ada Naruto yang terlihat bercanda tawa sama seorang cewek yang Hinata tau namanya itu Sakura, terlihat dari cara Naruto yang manggil nama cewek itu dengan manja. Dalam hati, Hinata sudah teriak-teriak manggil nama naruto.

"kau gadis menyebalkan…"

Celetukan Sasuke bikin Hinata kesel, dari dulu sampai sekarang ada saja tingkah uchiha ini bikin dia emosi. Bukan rahasia lagi dari SD sampai SMP dia selalu sekelas sama Sasuke makanya dia nggak ngerasa canggung lagi dekat dengannya. Walaupun dari semua itu ini pertama kalinya dia duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke mengingat dulu dia sering jaga jarak.

"Nostalgia hah? "

Kali ini dengan keberanian seperempat, Hinata natap mata sasuke yang selama ini selalu dia hindari.

"a-ada masalah uchiha-san? "

Tuh kan, ini makanya Hinata dari dulu nggak mau natap mata Sasuke. Liat saja cara natapnya ke dia, intens banget. Mata Sasuke itu indah, dan Hinata mengakuinya. Mungkin mereka akan terus bertatapan kalau saja Hinata nggak dengar suara tawa Naruto yang menggelegar yang bagi Hinata terdengar sexy. Hinata langsung nantap kearah Naruto yang bikin wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sasuke yang sadar bahwa Hinata menatap kearah lain mengerutkan alisnya, dia udah tau siapa yang ditatap Hinata. Cewek Hyuuga ini memang butuh di kasih pelajaran. Tapi sayangnya dia terlambat, guru sudah duluan masuk kelas. Bikin dia mendengus kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah adalah kata yang indah bagi Hinata saat ini. Ternyata menjadi murid baru nggak seindah dan semudah kata orang. Dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah nggak ada yang ngajak dia kenalan, kalaupun ada itu hanya sebagian orang yang ada di perpustakaan tadi. Dulu Hinata mempunyai banyak teman saat dia masih SMP tapi semuanya berubah setelah perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut membuat semua temannya menjauhinya. Itulah mengapa saat dia ingin masuk SMA, keluarganya malah pindah ke Kyoto satu tahun yang lalu, tapi 2 minggu yang lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo sendirian dan melanjutkan bersekolah di sekolah elit, alasannya hanya satu, Uzumaki Naruto. Mataharinya.

Hinata sudah sampai di depan pintu apartementnya, membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Sepi, itulah yang selalu Hinata rasakan setiap memasuki apartemennya yang kecil. Hinata kemudian masuk kemarnya, hanya ada satu kasur dan meja belajar di samping jendela. Hinata langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang nggak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mengecek ponselnya sebentar, siapa tau ada pesan dari keluarganya. Hinata menghela nafas, tidak ada pesan sedikitpun. Dia tersenyum, sejak kapan sih Hinata di perdulikan sama keluarganya? mengingat ayahnya yang langsung setuju Hinata pergi sendirian ke Tokyo. Dia hampir memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan getaran di hp-nya. Email masuk.

 _From moku-chan : kau sudah sampai rumah?_

Hinata tersenyum lembut.

 _Sudah…_

 _From moku-chan : Bagaimana harimu di sekolah yang baru?_

 _Menyenangkan…_

 _From moku-chan : benarkah?... lalu bagaimana dengan teman sebangkumu?_

 _maksudnya?_

Agak lama Hinata menunggu balasan dari teman dunia maya-nya itu. Sampai akhirnya dia merasakan hpnya kembali bergetar.

 _From moku-chan : lupakan… apakah kau masih menyukai cinta pertamamu itu?_

Hinata terdiam sebentar, abis itu membalas pesan itu dengan perasaan yakin.

 _iya… aku masih sangat menyukainya…_

Setelahnya Hinata tak merasakan lagi getaran di hpnya. Membuatnya kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari tadi Naruto merasa aneh. Perasaannya saja atau memang temannya yang satu ini dalam keadaan _bad mood_. Soalnya dari tadi temannya ini natap dia dengan pandangan membunuh tidak lagi dengan pandangan yang seperti biasa. Sumpah demi apapun! Sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto yakin sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja. Temannya yang satu ini memang susah sekali di mengerti.

"Uzumaki… pergi dari rumahku sekarang…"

Naruto nelen ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dengan takut-takut dan tampa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung berdiri, kabur dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan kamar Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu di huninya. Soalnya Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke sudah manggil namanya dengan nama keluarganya berarti Sasuke sudah dalam kemarahan tingkat tinggi. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, Naruto mendengar suara teriakan dan barang yang sepertinya di banting dari dalam kamar, Naruto hanya bisa berharap barang itu bukan HP Sasuke yang limited Edison.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kedua Hinata masuk sekolah dia merasa aneh, saat dia masuk kelas semua menatapnya dengan pandangan ngeri apalagi aura dalam kelasnya itu dingin banget. Hinata awalnya diam saja sampai dia merasa ada yang megang pundaknya, dia noleh kebelakang sebentar. Itu Karin, cewek yang dorong dia dengan kasar kemarin.

"hati-hati Hyuuga…"

Hinata natap Karin dengan bingung. Maksudnya hati-hati apa?. Untungnya Karin menyadari tampang bodoh (menurut karin) di dapannya ini, abis itu dia ngarahin telunjuknya dengan malas kearah Sasuke. Hinata ngangguk seolah mengerti, walaupun dalam hati Karin bertanya-tanya ini anak memang mengerti atau tidak maksudnya. Abis itu Hinata berjalan perlahan kearah meja Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Karin yang melihat Hinata hanya bisa merutuki Hinata yang menurutnya polos atau… bodoh sih?. Semua orang sudah natap Hinata dengan pandangan was-was, minus Sakura dan Naruto, dua sejoli itu nggak tau kemana.

Hinata menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit. Sasuke mandang kearah jendela, dan dari jendela kelas, dia dapat melihat bayangan Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat mood Sasuke tambah buruk.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!.."

Suara Sasuke yang datar dan dingin membuat Hinata sedikit takut, walaupun Sasuke melihat kearah lain, tapi Hinata yakin kalimat itu di tujukan untuknya. Dengan ragu, Hinata menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke nggak akan ngapa-ngapain dia, dan dengan otaknya yang polos dan lemot. Hinata jawab dengan muka kalem.

"duduk…"

Dengan jawaban singkat itu, Hinata sukses bikin Sasuke tambah marah, apalagi Hinata jawab dengan ekspresi wajah kalem seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Memang apa yang kau harapkan terjadi Sasuke?.

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!"

Jujur, sekarang Hinata takut 100%, ini pertama kalinya dia dengar sasuke ngebentak dia, apalagi tatapan mata Sasuke yang mandang benci ke dia, membuat dirinya hampir menangis. Apa sih salahnya? kemarin Karin, sekarang Sasuke yang memperlakukan dia dengan kasar. Dia hanya pengen duduk dengan nyaman dan memperhatikan Naruto diam-diam seperti biasa, tapi kenapa teman sebangkunya itu malah ngebentak dia?. Hinata masih saja diam di tempatnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya perlahan, poninya yang tebal kini menutupi matanya yang memerah menahan air mata. Hinata awalnya pengen pergi begitu ia mendengar bentakan Sasuke tadi, tapi tangannya malah di pegang dengan erat oleh Sasuke yang bikin dia tetap diam di tempat. Hinata nggak peduli apa alasan sasuke megang tangannya yang sebelumnya nyuruh dia pergi, yang Hinata tau dengan jelas saat ini hanya rasa sakit hati bersamaan dengan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja datang menggerogotinya.

Bel masuk berbunyi membuat semua orang duduk di tempatnya semula, tidak seperti biasanya kelas terasa hening tak ada suara sedikitpun. Naruto kemudian masuk bersama Sakura yang membuat kelas itu sedikit hidup. Mereka terlihat bercanda dan tidak mencurigai suasana kelas yang tumbennya sepi. Tapi sayangnya melihat kedekatan mereka bersama membuat hati Hinata remuk redam. Selamat Naruto kelakuan anda sukses membuat _'dua hati'_ remuk redam saat itu.

Hinata yakin saat itu juga Sakura mandang dia dengan pandangan nggak suka. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap fokus mandang Sakura dan terus saja berbicara. Dan yang terakhir, tangan Sasuke entah kenapa terasa makin erat memegang tangannya.

Bagi Hinata, Pagi ini adalah pagi yang tersuram dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terus saja mencuri pandang ke Naruto diam-diam, tidak perduli pada tangannya yang di pegang Sasuke, malahan Hinata terkesan cuek, rasa takutnya sudah sedikit berkurang.

Seandainya saja Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke saat ini, dia pasti dapat melihat betapa redupnya mata yang menatap dia dengan penuh luka. Harusnya Sasuke sadar dari dulu yang ada di mata Hinata itu Naruto, sedikitpun nggak ada tentang dia.

Sasuke sekarang ngerasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh, jelas-jelas tidak ada harapan dia masih saja diam dan menunggu pujaan hatinya melihat kearahnya. Kali ini ia menatap kearah tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Hinata, andai saja pemilik tangan ini membalas pegangannya mungkin Sasuke akan rela di jadikan orang kedua oleh Hinata atau paling tidak di jadikan pelampiasan olehnya Sasuke rela, asalkan orang itu adalah hinata.

Sasuke kadang bertanya-tanya apa bagusnya cewek ini yang membuatnya benar-benar bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, di bilang cantik? Sakura jelas lebih cantik darinya, di bilang kaya? Memang dulunya dia orang kaya tapi sekarang dia sudah jatuh miskin, bukannya menghina tapi itu memang kenyataannya, di bilang punya badan bagus? Cewek-cewek di kelasnya jelas lebih _waw,_ otaknya yang pintar? Kalau iya, Sasuke nggak perlu repot-repot minta sama pamannya yang kepala sekolah ngasih cewek ini beayasiswa. Jadi, apa daya tariknya cewek ini sampai sasuke nggak bisa berpaling sedikitpun darinya, bahkan dia diam-diam menyewa _stalker_ handal hanya untuk tau semua tentang Hinata. Menurut orang itu _freak_ , tapi menurutnya itu _romantic._

"Uchiha-san…"

Akhirnya… suara Hinata yang dia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi, manggil dia. dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menatap Hinata, kali ini matanya terlihat sedikit hidup. Hinata langsung nunduk begitu Sasuke bales natap dia, berharap-harap cemas, semoga Sasuke nggak tau kalau Hinata masih sedikit takut sama dia.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Hinata jadi gemes sendiri, pengen banget dia narik dagu Hinata supaya natap mata dia langsung, tapi Sasuke sadar di mana situasinya sekarang, jadi dia lebih milih diam menunggu Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" umm… Uchiha-san…"

Dari level gemes sekarang naik tingkat jadi gregetan. Ini cewek dari tadi bertele-tele terus walaupun tak bisa di pungkiri dia juga seneng sih di panggil dua kali sama hinata, mungkin dia akan lebih seneng lagi kalau Hinata manggil dia dengan nama kecilnya, bukan nama keluarganya. seperti dulu.

"hn..."

"bisa… lepaskan tanganku?..."

What depak!. Sasuke nggak salah dengarkan?! cewek ini minta di lepasin tangannya? Atau jangan-jangan suara gurunya yang lagi menjeleskan pelajaran di depan terlalu keras sampe bikin suara Hinata nggak kedengeran dengan jelas. Atau mungkin maksud Hinata adalah 'bisa… jangan lepaskan tanganku...' iya, itu mungkin maksudnya.

"kau bilang apa…"

Walaupun sasuke sudah menulis kesimpulan di otaknya tadi, tapi tetap saja batinnya berteriak ingin memastikan.

"Uchiha-san… bisa… lepaskan tanganku?..."

Hinata makin menunduk saat ia mengatakan itu, jujur saat ini rasa takutnya masih belum berkurang. Sedangkan Sasuke masih loading, Hinata nyuruh dia melepaskan tangannya, melepaskan tangannya, MELEPASKAN TANGANNYA!. sambil tersenyum miris, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, abis itu mandang keluar jendela dengan perasaan terluka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menghela nafasnya, entah sudah beberapa kali ia melakukan hal yang sama. Kelas sepi, tidak ada orang sedikitpun di sini. Kalaupun ada, hanya ada Hinata dan sapu yang ada di tangannya. Kesimpulannya ini adalah jadwal piket, walaupun bukan Hinata yang piket hari ini, tapi tetap saja dia yang di suruh atau lebih tepatnya dimintai tolong sama teman-temannya, entah itu bisa disebut teman atau tidak. Hinata menghela nafas lagi, dia harus cepat kembali kerumah, ini sudah jam 4.00.

 _'akhirnya selesai…'_

Hinata kembali ke mejanya untuk mengambil dan membereskan barang-barangnya, abis itu pergi keluar kelas.

Selama perjalanan keluar sekolah Hinata memikirkan banyak hal. Pertama bagaimana caranya mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, dia nggak bisa terus menerus mengharapkan orang tuanya memberikan dia uang-kan? terus pemikiran yang kedua bagaimana caranya agar…. Naruto mengingat dia? pemikiran yang ketiga bagaimana caranya agar…. Naruto tau perasaannya, pemikiran yang keempat, cukup! tanpa perlu di jelaskan kalian sudah tau, semua pemikirannnya sekarang fokus sama Naruto. Bahkan sampai ia keluar gerbang sekolah pemikirannya masih tentang Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Tunggu apaan tuh? Kenapa nama Sasuke terselip di sana? Apa jangan-jangan Hinata suka lagi sama Sasuke?.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, nggak mungkin, NGGAK MUNGKIN!. Hinata hanya merasa aneh liat sikap Sasuke yang tumbennya marah-marah nggak jelas sama Hinata dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah, itu saja! tidak lebih juga tidak kurang. Hinata kembali berjalan kerumahnya, seperti hari-hari biasa, jalanan masih terlihat ramai mengingat ini adalah daerah metropolitan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berjalan Hinata sampai juga ke apartement kecilnya. Membuka pintunya perlahan, dan menutupnya kembali.

"kau sudah pulang Hyuuga?"

Hinata terperanjak kaget. Suara siapa itu? Jangan-jangan ada maling lagi? Tapi mana mungkin ada pencuri yang tau namanya?. Hinata sudah merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat di tambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah mulai memucat, dengan diliputi rasa takut hinata menatap sekelilingnya dengan perasaan was-was. Hinata memusatkan penglihatannya di meja dekat jendela, ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku yang entah apa, membelakanginya. Tunggu, sepertinya Hinata kenal dengan punggung orang itu. Saat orang yang di sangka maling itu menengok kearahnya dengan santai. Sekarang Hinata dapat melihat wajah itu dengan jelas.

"U-uchiha-san..?"

"ya?"

Rasanya jantung Hinata pengen keluar dari tempatnya saat ini, nggak mungkin-kan Sasuke yang ada di apartementnya ini jadi maling?. Jika itu memang benar, dunia rasanya sudah terbalik.

"aku tidak menyangka kau sangat menyukai Naruto?"

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sasuke kemudian mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul ungu dengan tangannya.

ITU DIARY-NYA!.

Dengan cepat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke dan langsung merebut buku yang ada di tangan orang itu dengan kasar. Ingin sekali Hinata mengutuk Sasuke kali ini. sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Walaupun saat membaca buku diary itu dia sempat merasa kesal karna semua penuh dengan kata cinta untuk Naruto.

Gadis ini memang harus di beri pelajaran, mumpung tidak ada yang akan mengganggu.

Sasuke kemudian dengan cepat melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa merasa syok dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh. Jika boleh Hinata ingin berteriak dan memaki Sasuke yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya erat saat ini.

"uchiha-san.. ku mohon jangan begini.."

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke malah makin mengeratkan tangannya.

"kenapa? bukannya kau bilang ingin di perlakukan seperti ini dengan naruto?"

Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Hinata membuatnya langsung duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. saat ini Hinata rasanya pengen jambak rambut Sasuke. Dia memang ingin di pangku dengan Naruto seperti yang dia tulis di diary-nya, tapi masalahnya ini bukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke!.

"uchiha-san… aku mohon… lepaskan…"

"kenapa? apa karna aku bukan Naruto?"

Hinata merasakan tangan sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mengcengkram pinggangnya erat, dia juga tiba-tiba merasa aneh apalagi saat ia merasakan wajah Sasuke yang dekat dengan lehernya, dan mencium lehernya dengan lembut.

CUKUP! hinata merasa dia gadis murahan sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun… LEPAS !"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya. Hinata langsung berdiri menjauh dari Sasuke ke tempat yang menurutnya aman sambil memegang lehernya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya berlebihan. Oke, Sasuke mengakui bahwa dia memang keterlaluan tapi-kan gadis ini yang jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia ingin di pangku dan dicium dengan mesra oleh ughh.. Naruto, walaupun itu hanya tertulis di diary-nya.

Hinata sekarang merasa syok, marah, malu bercampur secara bersamaan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan seberani ini!. apalagi nekat mencium lehernya, ini jelas-jelas sudah termasuk tindak pelecehan, dan Hinata tidak suka itu.

"Sasuke-kun.. kumohon pergi dari sini.. sekarang.."

Sasuke langsung menghentikan tawanya, ia langsung menatap tajam kearah gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Berani sekali gadis ini mengusirnya? Kalau ia mau, ia bisa membeli flat murahan ini dan membuat gadis ini yang di usir dari sini.

"apa kau ingin menolakku seperti tadi pagi?"

Bolehkan sekarang Hinata takut? Masalahnya hanya ada dia dan Sasuke di apartement kecil miliknya lebih tepatnya yang dia sewa. Memang sih keluarganya ada hubungan dengan Sasuke. Secara gitu Hinata-kan tunangan Sasuke. Iya, Hinata itu **tunangan** Sasuke sejak usianya 14 tahun. Ingat-kan kalau keluarga Hinata jatuh miskin saat ia SMP? Nah, keluarga Uchiha-lah yang menolong keuangan mereka, untuk lebih mempererat ikatan Uchiha dan Hyuga, jadinya Sasuke dan Hinata di tunangkan. Sekian sekilas infonya.

"Maksudnya?.. la-lagipula kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa ada di sini?"

Hinata berusaha bersikap normal dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tetap saja aura intimidasi Sasuke membuatnya sedikit tertekan.

"Kenapa? tidak boleh?"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah Hinata. Hinata diam, dia nggak mungkin lari-kan apalagi mundur. Dia sudah di ajarkan tidak menjadi pengecut. Saat Sasuke ada di hadapannya, dia hanya menatap matanya sebentar setelahnya dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Hinata merasa tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Satu hal yang Hinata mengerti hari ini, Sasuke adalah pria yang aneh. Ataukah Hinata boleh meyimpulkan sesuatu yang lain?... mungkin… mungkin Sasuke menyukainya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

untuk lebih jelasnya hubungan SasuHina... nanti di Chapter selanjutnya...

dan Untuk Hubungan NaruSaku... sabar dulu ya... pelan-pelan aja...

Mind To Review? Kritik dan Saran aku tunggu... setidaknya tinggalkanlah bekas*?* jadi jangan kayak Hantu... hehehehe

Terakhir, ada yang merasa gaya penulisanku beda nggak sama di "Hujan dalam Hidupku"... karna itu memang disengaja (info nggak penting)...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : BESTFRIEND?**

 **Main Pair : SasuHina dan NaruSaku**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HELL ! TIDAK MUNGKIN SASUKE MENYUKAINYA !**

Kejadian kemarin membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di lehernya yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri, memang sih itu bukan pertama kali Sasuke menyentuhnya, bahkan Sasuke pernah tidur dengannya.

Tidur dalam artian melakukan Sex.

Hinata nggak bohong kok, sumpah, mereka pernah melakukan hubungan intim, saat Hinata masih tinggal di Kyoto. Saat itu keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga berkumpul melaksanakan pertunangan resmi Hinata dan Sasuke yang sudah berusia 16 tahun kala itu, acaranya dilangsungkan di salah satu hotel mewah di Kyoto yang hanya di hadiri para keluarga besar Uchiha dan Hyuuga saja. Tentu saja semua biaya di tanggung oleh keluarga Uchiha. Malam setelah pertunangan itu Hinata yang stress karna di paksa bertunangan meneguk minuman ber-alcohol dalam jumlah yang banyak, dan sialnya, dirinya dipergok oleh Sasuke. Paginya Hinata merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit terutama di bagian selangkangannya, saat ia merasakan pergerakan seseorang di sampingnya, Hinata ingin sekali bunuh diri. Sasuke Uchiha. Naked. Menatapnya dengan santai kemudian menariknya dalam ciuman panas, yang membuat Hinata Blank seketika. Mereka malah mengulangi lagi kejadian yang… brengseknya, Hinata nikmati di pagi hari itu.

Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar saat bayangan masalalu masuk dalam tidurnya, semalam ia hanya tidur sebentar. Sekarang efeknya mulai ia rasakan, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia butuh aspirin segera.

Hinata kemudian bangun dari tidurnya, matahari masih belum terlihat. Ia membuka gorden jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan jelanan yang masih terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa orang terlihat berlalu-lalang di jalanan sekitar apartement perumahan sederhana itu. Damai itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata memang menolak tawaran keluarga Uchiha untuk tinggal di rumah mereka, alasannya Hinata ingin mandiri. Sasuke awalnya keberatan, tapi Hinata bersikeras tidak ingin tinggal di keluarga Uchiha, ia tidak ingin di manja. Padahal itu hanya alasannya saja, ia hanya tidak ingin di ganggu, ia masih ingin merasakan kehidupan bebasnya sebelum menikah. Akhirnya calon mertua alias Papi Fugaku ngijinin dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah wanita yang hebat karna memiliki kemandirian padahal gadis itu masih berusia 17 tahun saat ini. Hinata sebenarnya merasa bersalah karna sudah berbohong saat itu.

"Naruto…"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, betapa ia merindukan senyuman pria itu. Hinata tidak bisa berbohong jika ia masih mencintai Naruto, cinta pertamanya sampai sekarang. Sasuke juga mengetahui hal itu, dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Lagipula Hinata yakin Sasuke terpaksa melakukan semua pertunangan ini. Hinata memang tidak pernah mengerti dengan pola pikir Sasuke, ia selalu saja dingin dan ketus padanya. Acuhkan pemikiran tentang hubungan intim mereka, itu tidak ada efek sama sekali di hati Hinata, asalkan mereka berdua menikmati, tidak ada masalah bukan? Lagipula tidak ada unsur cinta itu hanya murni nafsu. Tentu saja semua itu menurut Hinata.

Sebenarnya tujuan Hinata ke Tokyo hanya ingin membatalkan pertunangan dirinya dengan Sasuke, tentu saja dengan melibatkan Naruto Uzumaki, cinta pertamanya. Hinata tidak akan sanggup hidup dengan Sasuke, pria yang tidak dia cintai. _Kejadian_ di Kyoto sudah cukup membuatnya truma dengan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Suara gedoran pintu menghentikan lamunan Hinata. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintunya takut mengganggu tetangga di sebelahnya. Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lelah menjadi pemandangan pertamanya. sepertinya Sasuke habis berolahraga. Sasuke kemudian masuk begitu saja, mengacuhkan Hinata yang masih terlihat terkejut di depan pintu. Ia kemudian mengambil air di kulkas dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?"

Suara dingin Sasuke mengembalikan Hinata ke dunia nyata. Hinata dengan cepat menutup pintunya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Ke-kenapa kau ke sini Uchiha-san?"

"Ini bukan di sekolah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu…"

"Jadi… kenapa kau kesini Sa-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terlihat acuh, ia mulai melihat-lihat isi kulkas Hinata.

"Buatkan aku makanan, aku lapar…"

Seandainya membunuh itu di perbolehkan, mungkin Hinata akan dengan senang hati menusuk uchiha ini dengan pisau yang baru ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

"kenapa kau malah diam, buatkan aku makanan…"

Emang kau kira aku pelayan rumahmu apa!.

"ka-kau ingin makan apa?"

Sayangnya Hinata hanya berani mengatakan itu dalam hati saja.

"Terserah…"

Setelahnya Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berusaha menata kesabarannya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 masih ada satu setengah jam lagi sebelum mereka masuk sekolah. jam masuk sekolahnya itu jam 08.00. jadi Hinata masih memiliki banyak waktu.

Hinata pasrah, ia kemudian mulai mengambil bahan makanan dan mulai memasak. Selesai memasak, Hinata menyiapkan seragamnya sendiri. Ia juga memanggil Sasuke yang masih asik tiduran di kasurnya setelah pria itu selesai mandi. Hinata menggelung rambutnya ia berencana mandi setelah sarapan, tapi sepertinya ia tidak nafsu makan mengingat Sasuke ada di sini.

"kenapa kau mengikat rambutmu seperti itu?"

"aku mau mandi, makanlah dulu sasuke-kun…"

"kau makan juga…"

"duluan saja Sasuke-kun.."

"Hyuuga…"

Hinata kicep, ciri-ciri Sasuke marah itu pasti manggil nama keluarga. Hinata nyerah, ia kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mereka tidak makan di meja makan, tapi meja kecil yang ada di ruang tengah, dengan TV yang menyala yang menyiarkan tentang cuaca hari ini. Mereka makan dengan diam, Hinata curi-curi pandang kearah Sasuke yang masih asik makan sesekali matanya menatap kearah TV. Sebenarnya Hinata tau kebiasaan Uchiha bungsu ini kalau makan pasti harus ada Tomat, tapi sayangnya setelah kejadian kemarin Hinata menghabiskan sisa Tomat semalam, sengaja supaya ini Uchiha nggak numpang makan di rumahnya. Sejak kemarin Hinata punya Feeling bahwa Sasuke akan datang lagi, ia harus membuat Sasuke tidak betah disini, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan predikat tunangan yang baik, baginya status itu hanya tinta hitam diatas kertas putih. Ngerti-kan maksudnya?.

"Mana tomatnya?"

"Sudah habis…"

Hinata melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, padahal hatinya sudah was-was melihat pandangan intimidasi yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya melihat wajah Hinata yang kalem, padahal harusnya Hinata sudah tau bahwa dirinya tidak bisa makan tanpa tomat. Apakah gadis ini sengaja?. Sasuke menyeringai, sengaja atau tidak tapi dia tau dari mana mendapatkan tomat yang enak. Sasuke diam melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata kemudian membereskan semua peralatan makanannya. Agak sedikit canggung lantaran Sasuke terus saja menatapnya. Mencoba tenang Hinata membersihkan piring dan peralatan lainnya sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan kepala Sasuke yang menyandar di bahunya.

WARNING !

Alarm berbahaya Hinata sudah berteriak di kepalanya dari tadi saat ia mulai merasakan lidah sasuke menyusuri lehernya.

"aku mau tomat, sekarang!"

"hah?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat Hinata, tidak peduli dengan tangan Hinata yang basah memeluk lehernya, ia menghiraukan teriakan Hinata yang menyuruhnya melepaskannya. Jangan harap Sasuke akan melepaskannya, dari kemarin wanita ini membuatnya kesal.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Hinata dengan kakinya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.05.

Suara desahan mulai mengisi apartement Hinata.

Udah di bilangin jangan macem-macem sama Uchiha Sasuke.

Eh, belum bilang ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata meringis saat ia mencoba memperbaiki posisi duduknya, selangkangannya masih perih. Salahkan pria brengsek yang duduk disampingnya, yang terlihat acuh dengan keadaan Hinata, ia terlihat hanya menatap kearah jendela di sampingnya.

Suasana kelas juga sudah sepi, jam pelajaran kedua gurunya tidak masuk dan hanya meninggalakan tugas yang harus diantarkan saat jam pelajarannya usai. Itulah kenapa orang-orang yang ada di kelasnya sekarang sudah sepi sebagian besar kekantin, sisanya diam di kelas. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin pergi keperpustakaan saja, tapi mengingat keadaannya sekarang, berjalanpun rasanya sudah susah. Tidak macem-macem Uchiha itu menggagahinya tadi pagi. Hinata jadi kapok, pulang sekolah dia berjanji akan membeli tomat.

"Aish…"

"Sakit?..."

"Menurutmu!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia menatap pantulan wajah Hinata di jendela, ia sudah sadar Hinata dari tadi merasa tidak nyaman, ia hanya takut menyapa Hinata. Ia tau betul sifat Hinata yang akan cetus jika ada orang yang menyakitinya secara Fisik. Sasuke akui ia keterlaluan tadi pagi. Tapi-kan itu salahnya wanita Hyuuga ini, jika saja ia tidak mengikat rambutnya yang memperlihatkan lehernya yang menggoda, Sasuke tidak akan Khilaf, belum lagi perlakuan Hinata yang membuatnya cemburu kemarin, kan jadi double Khilaf dirinya. Sasuke memang tidak masalah saat mengetahui Hinata menyukai Naruto, bukan-kah ia sudah bilang ia rela jadi yang kedua atau di jadikan pelampiasan oleh wanita Hyuuga ini, tapi bukan berarti ia membiarkan Hinata dekat-dekat dengan Naruto seperti kemarin saat Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Aku antar ke UKS?"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Aku antar ya…"

"Kan aku udah bilang tidak perlu! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali!"

Sasuke berasa jadi ngadepin cewek PMS sekarang. Sensitive. Kemarin dia yang marah, sekarang Hinata. Sasuke jadi serba salah.

"yakin tidak mau di—"

"TEME!"

Suara Naruto yang menggelegar mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari Sasuke, dengan cepat Hinata menatap Naruto kemudian menunduk saat matanya menatap Sakura. Sasuke mendengus. Biang bahaya datang.

Naruto yang tidak sadar situasi mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura duduk di depan Hinata. Diliat dari manapun ini situasi yang menyesakkan bagi Hinata yang masih canggung.

"Hei, namaku Uzumaki Naruto… salam kenal, ee—"

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

Sakura menyebut nama Hinata saat ia merasa bahwa Naruto lupa akan nama gadis di hadapannya saat ini.

"ah! Hyuuga Hinata, boleh kupanggil Hinata-kan?"

Hinata bersemu, rasanya aneh saat mendengar pujaan hatimu menyebut namamu sendiri. Terasa menyenangkan, buat hati doki-doki. Melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya, Hinata baru saja ingin menjabat tangan Naruto jika saja tangannya tidak di ditarik dengan paksa oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sakit-kan, ayo ke UKS!"

Sasuke memaksa Hinata berdiri, membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan.

"Oi Teme, jangan kasar pada wanita!"

Naruto dan Sakura sekarang jadi ikut berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun, biar aku yang mengantar Hinata ke UKS…"

"Diamlah…"

Hinata sekarang rasanya ingin mewek. Sasuke kejam, Sasuke Brengsek. Terkutuklah kau Uchiha. Sekarang Hinata hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memelas meminta tolong. Namanya juga Naruto, dia itu pembela kebenaran ditambah dengan otaknya yang polos nyerepet bodoh jadi nggak nyadar situasi, di tatap seperti itu membuat dirinya merasa Hinata ketakutan bersama Sasuke.

Sakura bahkan mulai merasa kasihan pada Hinata, sebenarnnya ia tidak membenci Hinata, ia hanya… bingung dan kaget, karna ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memperlakukan wanita seperti ini. Apalagi pandangan Sasuke kearah wanita itu yang Sakura tidak suka. Pandangan mendamba.

Hinata makin meringis saat Sasuke menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tetapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat, Hinata merasakan tangan sebelah kirinya ditarik oleh seseorang. Hati Hinata jadi cenat-cenut mengetahui Naruto menarik tangannya yang lain. Hinata memang nggak salah pilih pahlawan.

Merasakan Hinata yang mendadak terdiam membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Dobe…"

"Tidak Teme, kau menyakiti Hinata…"

Sasuke diam, Naruto diam, mereka saling tatap-tatapan. Sakura diam dan natap Sasuke dengan bingung. Hinata diam dan natap Naruto dengan wajah bersemu. Mereka ber-empat kini mulai ditatap seisi kelas dengan perasaan Kepo.

Jadi, semuanya sekarang saling menatap.

Oke. Itu tidak penting.

Sasuke yang merasa kesal menarik Hinata dengan paksa, Naruto yang merasa Hinata tersakiti juga ikut menarik, jadinya Hinata sekarang terlihat lebih seperti tali tambang yang di perebutkan oleh dua orang Pria paling diincar seantero sekolah. Sakura yang merasa Hinata kesakitan segera mengambil tindakan.

"Naruto, Lepaskan Hinata!"

Naruto refleks melepaskan Hinata, Sakura gitu loh yang ngomong. Apapun permintaan Sakura akan di kabulkan oleh Naruto, secara gitu Sakura-kan cinta pertamanya.

Hinata yang di lepaskan tiba-tiba langsung di peluk oleh Sasuke dengan erat. Berani benar Dobe itu menarik Hinata-nya, apa perlu Sasuke umumkan Pertunangan mereka disini?!. Sekalian menegaskan siapa yang memiliki gadis Hyuuga ini.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Hinata sudah keburuan mewek. Sasuke melongo, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Sakura langsung melototkan dua pria itu bergantian.

"Hinata biar aku yang bawa ke UKS, dasar kalian berdua bodoh…"

Dengan ucapan dingin dan tegas Nona Haruno, membuat kedua orang itu diam. Sasuke bahkan sudah melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Hinata bersama Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia jadi bodoh karna seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kini Hinata dan Sakura berada di UKS dengan Sakura yang mengobati tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman dua pria tadi. Hinata sudah berhenti mewek, Sakura benar-benar menenangkannya di sepanjang perjalanan ke UKS. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah telah salah paham pada Sakura, ia mengira Sakura membencinya.

"Mereka benar-benar dua pria bodoh…"

Hinata dari tadi tersenyum mendengar gerutuan dari Sakura. Sakura juga begitu telaten mengobati lukanya dengan cekatan, Hinata jadi merasa punya kakak perempuan sekarang. Sakura membuatnya kagum.

"Sa-sakura-san… terima kasih…"

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku? Justru aku harus meminta maaf padamu karna kelakuan dua idiot itu, terutama Sasuke, tidak biasanya ia seperti itu…"

"eeh? Bukannya Sasuke-kun sudah biasa bersikap kasar?!"

Sebenarnya Hinata tadi keceplosan alias asal ngomong. Melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sepertinya Hinata salah bicara. Mendadak aura di sekitar mereka jadi canggung.

"Ehm… Sasuke-kun tidak sekasar itu Hinata, walaupun dia dingin, dia tidak pernah memperlakukan wanita dengan kasar…"

Seriusan tuh!?

Rasanya Hinata ingin terjun dari atap sekolah ini mendengar penuturan Sakura, orang yang di kaguminya. Sasuke lembut? Hell!. Itu bahkan tidak pernah ada di pikiran Hinata sedikitpun mengingat betapa kasarnya Sasuke memperlakukannya tadi pagi. Lihat gara-gara siapa Hinata kesulitan berjalan sekarang!?.

Melihat Hinata terdiam, Sakura melanjutkan.

"…Sifat Sasuke itu bagaikan pangeran—"

Kalau wajahnya yang di maksudkan oleh Sakura, Hinata akan mengakui tapi kalau sifatnya, Hinata akan pikir-pikir terlebih dahulu.

"…dia dingin, tapi di saat bersamaan dia juga lembut—"

Aduh, Hinata sakit kepala mendengarnya.

"…dia berkarisma, tegas, juga kuat, Naruto bahkan kalah—"

Hinata tidak terima, Naruto bukan kalah, tapi… mengalah. Mungkin.

"Bagiku Sasuke-kun itu… seperti… Pangeran…"

Sakura jadi ingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke waktu usianya 10 tahun, pertama kali melihat Sasuke, dia merasa bertemu dengan Soulmate-nya, Sasuke waktu itu memberikan ranting pohon Sakura untuknya. Walaupun Sasuke bilang itu dari Naruto, tapi tetap saja, yang menghampirinya itu Sasuke, jadi Sakura bersikeras ranting pohon Sakura itu dari Sasuke, ia bahkan bersikeras untuk mengawetkannya di rumahnya, jadi pajangan di kamarnya. Mengingatnya sakura jadi—

"Jatuh cinta…"

Perkataan Hinata membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Hinata tertawa, suara tawanya terdengar begitu lembut, membuat Sakura terpesona sejenak.

"Sakura-san… Kau menyukai Sasuke-kun?"

Sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Sasuke di hadapan Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-san, apa kau menyukai Sasuke-kun?"

Sekarang Hinata yang terdiam. Sejujurnya Sasuke adalah laki-laki pertama yang membuatnya nyaman setelah kakak laki-lakinya yang ada di kyoto. Kehadiran Sasuke membuatnya terbiasa, lagipula mereka juga telah melakukan hubungan… intim. Jika Hinata mengatakan Sasuke teman, apakah seorang teman tidur bersama?. Jika Hinata mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sahabat rasanya itu kurang cocok mereka tidak pernah saling curhat, jika ia mengatakan tunangan, ia yakin Sakura akan membunuhnya. Jadi Sasuke itu siapa untuknya?

"Orang asing?"

"Hah?"

"…Sasuke-kun itu… orang asing… ya, Sasuke-kun itu orang asing…"

Kok Hinata ngerasa hatinya tercubit ya, tadi?.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau menyukai Sasuke-kun…"

"Ti-tidak, aku me-menyukai orang lain, Sakura-san…"

"Naruto?..."

Melihat wajah Hinata yang bersemu, sepertinya Sakura sudah tau jawabannya. Sakura memang sudah menaruh curiga pada Hinata, beberapa kali Sakura menangkap Hinata yang menatap Naruto.

"Beruntung-lah kau Hinata, aku dan Naruto hanya sahabat saja…"

Kenapa Sakura merasa ada yang salah ya dengan kalimatnya? Hatinya seolah memberontak.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bersahabat?"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Tentu saja itu penawaran yang tidak akan dia tolak.

"Baiklah… Sakura-chan…"

"Hinata-chan… panggilan itu tidak buruk juga-kan?"

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama. Sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk Hinata.

Lagipula Hinata juga memiliki ide yang bagus untuk kebaikan Sakura juga dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Teme, kenapa kau kasar sekali pada Hinata?"

Sasuke diam, memejamkan matanya menikmati similar angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia dan Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah, bersantai, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu disana. Inginnya tadi Sasuke menghampiri Hinata di UKS, tapi Naruto malah menyeretnya ke atap sekolah, dan sekarang mengitrogasinya di sini.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli—"

Naruto merasa pandangan Sasuke ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

"—karna ia tunanganmu…"

Naruto menghela nafasnya lega saat Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Daripada kau mengurusi urusanku, lebih baik kau urus saja Sakura…"

Naruto diam seribu bahasa, Uchiha yang satu ini memang pandai menyulut emosinya. Tanpa di beritahu-pun Naruto juga akan mengurusnya.

Sebenarnya sejak mengetahui bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke bertunangan setahun yang lalu, ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Halangan untuk memiliki Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi. Itulah kenapa ia tidak keberatan jika Sakura terang-terangan mencari perhatian Sasuke. Anggap saja Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki situasi yang sama.

Sama-sama tidak di cintai… atau belum?

 **TO BE CONTINUE…..**

Berhubung aku lagi bosan jadi aku memutuskan untuk update...

Chapter selanjutnya akan penuh adegan NaruSaku... gantian... aku rasa Clue hubungan SasuHina udah keliatan... Tinggal NaruSaku...

Btw cerita ini cerita yang santai, konfliknya jadi nggak bakal berat-berat...

Mind To Review?


End file.
